russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Elmo Magalona: Rapper Heartthrob (under IBC Records on February 21, 2014)' #So Something (Taglish southern hip hop) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Excuse (R&B, pop) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Love Bug (pop R&B) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Ako si Boy (pop, beatboxing, funk, R&B and dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Get Up'N Move (hip hop and R&B) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Bartender (Taglish R&B) (composed by Quest) - feat. Quest #Tootsee Roll (hip hop, southern rap, miami bass) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Girl Me Mine (composed by Elmo Magalona) #No Ordinary Girl (Taglish R&B pop) (composed by Elmo Magalona) - feat. Janella Salvador #I'm So Fine (Taglish R&B and old school music) (composed by Marcus Davis) 'Thyro Alfaro: Pure Heart (under IBC Records on February 22, 2014)' #Open Your Eyes (NM) (original R&B ballad song) (composed by Raffy Calicdan and Thyro Alfaro) #Hindi Magbabago (R&B) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Bakit Ako (original R&B ballad song) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #The Lonely Streets (original hip-hop and R&B single) (DJ Yoshitaka) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Lupa (R&B ballad) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Pure Heart (original R&B song) (composed by Raffy Calicdan) #What Might Have Been (Lou Pardini) (pop jazz) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Ako'y Damdamin (original R&B ballad song) (composed by Amber Davis) # Hard to Say I'm Sorry (Az Yet) (R&B ballad) (composed by Jay Durias) #Anak (R&B ballad) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Yo, Excuse Me Miss (R&B pop) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Labing Isang Numero (original R&B song) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #Reason for Breathing (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - 1:43 #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on June 3, 2014)' #Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (original folk rock-alternative rock) (composed by Medwin Marfil) (music video) #Beautiful In My Eyes (pop rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Honey (Tito Mina) (original acoustic rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Smile (Uncle Kracker) (country and folk rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (original acoustic) (composed by Medwin Marfil) #Take A Look Inside My Heart (original soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Kung Mababalik (original acoustic soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Stuck on You (country pop-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada (original alternative rock) (composed by MJ Magno) #Nobody Knows (acoustic guitar rock) (composed by MJ Magno) (music video) #Magkita Na Tayo (original rock) (written by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (original soft rock) (composed by Medwin Marfil) (music video) 'Jenine Desiderio: Ikaw Lamang Ang Mahalaga (under IBC Records on March 22, 2014)' #Ikaw Lamang Ang Mahalaga (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Of All the Things (acosutic love song) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Love Is All That Matters (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Bakit Hindi Ako (original acoustic love song) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #A Reason To Believe (original ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Nariyan Pa Rin (original OPM) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #I Want You To Be There (original acoustic love song) (composed by Jamie Rivera) #Ano'ng Pangalan Mo (original acoustic love song) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I'm Sorry (original love song) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Even If It Takes A Lifetime (original ballad) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) 'Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #You Light Up My Life (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Katulad Ng Sa Akin (Tootsie Guevara) (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (original ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Sabihin Ko Na (original song) (synthpop and dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #In My Life (Sarah Geronimo) (OPM ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (original OPM ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #I Will Love Again (original pop ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #When You Wish Upon a Star (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #Simple Lang (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original song) (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Gaya ng Dati (alternative rock and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #I Will Be Here (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pp rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) (music video) #Can't Find No Reason (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Maniwala Ka Sa Akin (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #Buong Buhay Ko (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #You And I Should Be Forever (original song) (pop rock-alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My Gee (under IBC Records on March 29, 2014)' #Oh My Gee (Taglish original song) (dance craze tunes and on the music video feature Salvador is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers and intercut with scenes from Janella: A Princess Girl) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) #What About Love (Lemar) (ballad with a quiet storm) (composed by Lulu Villarde) #Sa Pangarap na Lang (original Tagalog love song) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (soft rock, soulful ballad and porn groove) (music video) #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with a pop OPM contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and acoustic guitar) (composed by Freddie Saturno (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Yakap (Charice) (covered acoustic guitar OPM love song, the music video for Salvador was directed by Lyle Sacris) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Lito Camo) #Before I Fall in Love (covered ballad) (ballad, music video is she playing with a laptop) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Princesa ng Puso Mo (original song) (dance craze, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the bakcup dancers) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) #She's a Girl (original Taglish song) (surf dance with a dance craze, music video in a high school. Janella is seen with friends and dancing shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers, Janella loves Marlo) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #Save Your Heart for Me (Taglish original song) (catchy original song a slow pop, R&B and soul ballad tune about love) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Ang Iyong Pag-Ibig (covered love song) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #I'm A Popstar (original dance craze with a pop rock, dance rock and new wave sound influence the rocking beat) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #If We Fall in Love (original soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Only You (original pop-quiet storm love song) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video, a sequence of Salvador playing the piano in a mansion intercut with scenes of her with her love interest (portrayed by Kiko Estrada). It stayed in heavy rotation during the spring and summer) #I Love You Girl (Taglish original dance craze obviously primed to be a smash: a fizzy disco-pop fodder relying on glossy production) (composed by Andrei Dioniso) (music video) 'Ronald Humarang: Ronald (under IBC Records on March 30, 2014)' #I Could Not Ask For More (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Naaalala Ka (APO Hiking Society) (composed by Jim Paredes) #Life Is a Highway (original song) (alternative rock and hard rock) (composed by Jay-R Siaboc) #I'll Be Your Friend (original soft rock) (composed Jonathan Manalo) #Maghintay Ka (original alternative rock) (composed by Ely Buendia) #All I Need (Jack Wagner) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Makita Kang Muli (composed by Arnel Pineda) #Separate Live (pop rock with Latin pop influences) (composed by MJ Magno) - feat. Janella Salvador #Di Na Natuto (alternative rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #The One You Love (original alternarive rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Anne Bernardo: Somewhere in My Heart (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Car Wash (Christina Aguilera) (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Elmo Magalona #Kapiling Kita (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tanging Ako (composed by Louie Ocampo) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Khalil Ramos: Imtimate Love (under IBC Records on April 1, 2014)' #Huwag Mong Pipigilin Ang Puso (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Love Again (original song) (NM feat Mr. E) (ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kailan Pa Kaya (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Beautiful (Vic Joseph) (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Kung Akin ng Mundo (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Saka Mo Sabihin (original song) (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Nasa Iyo Na (original) (ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Happy Go Lucky (original song) (DDR) (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Bakit Nagkagan'to (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #If I Could (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Pinoy Learns To Rock (PLTR): Tamang Tama (under IBC Records on May 3, 2014)' #She Looks So Perfect (alternative rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Tamang Tama (alternative rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Love Will Keep Us Alive (The Eagles) (soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) (music video) #Alab ng Bahay (alternative show) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Breaking My Heart (MLTR) (soft rock) (composed by Carlo Lazerna) (music video) #Paint My Love (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Nothing to Lose (MLTR) (pop rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Itang-gala (soft rock-alterantive rock) (composed by Carlo Lazerna) #Sleeping Child (MLTR) (pop rock-soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) (music video) #Unang Simula (soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) 'Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nandito Ako (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Give Me A Chance (pop) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Haplos sa Awit (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Minahal Kita (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #When You Had Someone (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Shanne Velasco: Somewhere In My Love (under IBC Records on September 8, 2014)' #If Only (original pop) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #Somewhere In My Love (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Ibulong sa Hangin (OPM ballad) (composed by Lorrie Ilustre) #I Won't Let You Go Again (Jaya) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Ikaw Talaga (original dance craze) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Hanggang Kailan (original aoucstic ballad with contemporary jazz) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #I Want Your Love (original dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) #The One That I Love (original ballad with contemporary jazz) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Nasaan ang Pag-Ibig Mo (original OPM ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Here I Am Again (pop ballad) (composed by Christian Martinez) 'Arvin Ventanilla: Romantic Ballad (under IBC Records on September 8, 2014)' #Beautiful Soul (original pop rock) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Mahal Kita Walang Iba (cover ballad love song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Without You (covered love song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Wag Mong Iwan (soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Vehnee Satruno) #Ang Siyang Minamahal (original ballad song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Bihag (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (love song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #The One Who Won My Heart (soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw (original ballad love song) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #What Can I Do (soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) 'Throwback Kapinoy (under IBC Records on September 13, 2014)' The 80's icon had a comeback on September 12, 2014. Some of the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) in the 80's Pinoy music had given a contemporary twist by IBC-13's very own young stars. Throwback Kapinoy, the piloy compilation album that signals the show's groundbreaking foray into the recording field, presents Anja Aguilar, Joshua Cadelina, Nadine Lustre, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Veejay Aragon, Cayleen Villamor, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Arvin Ventanilla, Shanne Velasco, Elmo Magalona, Aria Clemente and Khalil Ramos. #Million Miles Away (Joey Albert) (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Mahal Na Mahal Ko Siya (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Gary Valenciano) - Joshua Cadelina #Mr. Disco (Manilyn Reynes) (disco-dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #Growing Up (pop rock) (composed by Gary Valenciano) - Marlo Mortel #Mr. Kupido (Rachel Alejandro) (dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador #When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (soft rock) (composed by Jim Paredes) - Veejay Aragon #Don't Know What to Say (Ric Segreto) (ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cayleen Villamor #You (Basil Valdez) (soft rock) (composed by Popsie Saturno) - Ronald Humarang #I Wanna Dance with Somebody (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anne Bernardo #Babaero (Randy Santiago) (dance) (composed by Nonoy Zuniga) - Arvin Ventanilla #Urong Sulong (Regine Velasquez) (dance) (composed by Regine Velasquez) - Shanne Velasco #Wild Thing (Francis M.) (composed by Elmo Magalona) - Elmo Magalona #You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (ballad) (composed by Janet Basco) - Aria Clemente #Kasayaw (Archie D.) (dance) (composed by Archie D.) - Khalil Ramos 'Jodi Sta. Maria (under IBC Records on October 4, 2014)' #Have A Good Time (original dance) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #Sumayaw, Sumunod (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat.Abra 'Throwback Theme Songs from Disney Classic Toon Movies (under IBC Records on September 26, 2014)' #Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Miguel Aguila (from The Lion King) #Reflection - Shanne Velasco (from Mulan) #Go the Distance - Veejay Aragon (from Hercules) #Bella Notte (This is the Night) - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (from Lady and the Tramp) #Someday - 1:43 (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Love Again (DDR) - Arvin Ventanilla (from The Fox and the Hound) # Part of Your World - Janella Salvador (from The Little Mermaid) #You Got A Friend in Me - Khalil Ramos (from Disney-Pixar's Toy Story) #When You Wish Upon A Star - Cayleen Villamor (from Pinocchio) #You'll Be in My Heart - Marlo Mortel (from Tarzan) # There is Life - Maria Aragon (from Bambi) #Beauty and the Beast - Aria Clemente and Thyro Alfaro (from Beauty and the Beast) # Some Day My Prince Will Come - Cayleen Villamor (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #A Whole New World - Charlie Green and Anja Aguilar (from Aladdin) #Cruella de Vil - Janella Salvador (from 101 Dalmatians) # Kiss the Girl - Elmo Magalona (from The Little Mermaid) # Once Upon a Dream - Anne Bernardo (from Sleeping Beauty) # I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song) - Eraserheads (from The Jungle Book) # Colors of the Wind - Aria Clemente (from Pocahontas) # If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight - Janella Salvador (from Alice in Wonderland) # The Second Star to the Right - Pinoy Learns to Rock (from Peter Pan) # More Than You'd Believe - Nadine Lustre (from The Rescuers) # The Aristocats - Abra (from The Aristocrats) # Macarena - Elmo Magalona (from Dumbo) # Put It Together (Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo) - Janella Salavdor (from Cinderella) # Once Upon a Time in New York City - Veejay Aragon (from Oliver & Company) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 30, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Freddie Saturno and Dingdong Avanzado) - Lani Misalucha and Dingdong Avanzado # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - 1:43 # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Arvin Ventanilla # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by Christian Martinez) - Marlo Mortel # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Thyro Alfaro # Little Christmas Tree (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Arrabelle Saturno) - Shanne Velasco # What Child Is This (composed by Christian Martinez) - Veejay Aragon # All I Want For Christmas Is You (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # The Christmas Song (composed by Jose Mari Chan) - Miguel Aguila # Soon It's Christmas (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Anne Benrardo # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Jenine Desiderio Soundtracks from IBC primetime shows # Pasko Nanaman Pare Ko (composed by Ramon Bautista) - Ramon Bautista with Mr. Puppet Ramon (soundtrack album from Sic O'Clock News Naman) # Humanda Ka Sa Pasko (composed by Lito Camo) - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Himig ng Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # PaskonAPO - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Lata Ang Aming Tambol - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon! APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Paskong Walang Pera - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sa Mundo - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Sanggol Na Mahiwaga - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My Super Gee (upcoming album under IBC Records on January 2015)' #Crush Kita (original dance craze) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) #I'm Sorry, My Love (original R&B, soul and porn groove) (composed by Thyro Alfaro and Pow Chavez) (music video) #Somebody Warm Like Me (Lani Misalucha) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Laging Tapat (covered the OPM love song) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Boyfriend (Taglish original R&B pop) (composed by Thyro Alfaro and Bojam of Flipmusic) (music video) #Kasi Naman (original R&B dance-pop song, it also incorporates the teen pop) (composed by Pow Chavez and Bojam of Flipmusic) (music video) #Forever Kilig (original pop and R&B song , with a trendy electro production) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) (music video) #Kiss Mo Ko (original upbeat R&B dance-pop song) (composed by Pow Chavez, Jasper Lukban and Bojam of Flipmusic) (music video) #Give Your Mine (original romantic love song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (dance craze with a disco-pop) (composed by Pow Chavez) (music video) #Mahal Kita Pero (original song) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #When She Loved Me (original love song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Pwede Na Lang (original dance craze) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records